jedi_council_of_the_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
Bernard Ving Skirata
"As Jedi, we must follow the Code, but not so much as to eventually turn against it." — Bernard Ving Skirata Biography WIP EARLY LIFE Naboo Sarkin Inek Skirata was an average worker on Mandalore who eventually met Naren Ving when he was transferred to Naboo. They immediately fell in love, and went to get married and settle on Naboo. There, they had their son, Bernard Ving Skirata. They loved their son very dearly, always keeping an eye on him, and always kept him in their household, never letting him outside to be with other kids. (This would later be the cause of Bernard's social awkwardness with others.) On Bernard's fifth birthday, a Jedi came to their home and informed his parents of his Force-sensitivity. Sarkin and Naren both agreed to allow the Jedi to take their son to Coruscant, where he would train as a Jedi. Then, they went off. This would be the last time, in a long time, that Bernard would see his parents. It was a long - and safe - trip back to the Jedi Temple, especially for a child like Bernard. As soon as they left Naboo, he knew he would not be able to go back to there soon. Aboard the ship, he met many other children, who would later become his closest friends among the Jedi. After a few hours they finally arrived at the Temple, then and there, Bernard knew this would be his new home. Although Bernard and his fellows were mere children, they knew, they would become Jedi! Their journey towards their goal would start the minute they walk in, they had no choice, and there was no turning back. Once in, they would become Initiates. Bernard grew up alongside his friends whom he met on the ship that brought him to the Temple. Youngling Bernard immediately started his training. He wasn't very good with the lightsaber, nor was he good at using the Force, nonetheless, he kept training. Padawan At the age of 12, he had become a Padawan Learner to Jedi Master Kyp Thano. He was trained to improve his use of the Force, as well as with the first Form, Shii-Cho. For months, he trained, even mastering Shii-Cho to some degree. His Master then began training him with the other Forms. Around the age of 20, Bernard had already mastered the 6 Forms, even just a little. It was at that time that Master Thano was shot and mortally wounded by slavers while trying to protect some civilians. Bernard took his Master and went into hiding in a nearby farmhouse. It was there that his Master died, but not before telling Bernard something. This led Bernard into a fit of rage that caused the death of 10-15 slavers. After that, he realized what he had done, and went to the Jedi Council for counseling. Bernard was told he had to isolate himself for a month, and try to control his feelings. After the month had gone by, Bernard returned to the Temple. "There is no emotion, there is peace." He finally understood what it meant, and he sought out to understand the rest of the Jedi Code. He found a new mentor, Master Zack Sinite. Together, they roamed around the galaxy fulfilling missions for the Council, and understanding the Jedi Code. After some time, Master Sinite deemed Bernard ready for his Trials. When they returned to the Temple after a mission on ... where he also met a boy named Ruui Skiel, who he found out to be Force-sensitive. Over the next few days, Bernard underwent his Trials, and upon the sixth day, he was summoned to the Council chambers. Then and there, he was made an official Jedi Knight of the Order. Knight Master Later life Death Personality and Traits QUOTES "Well, that depends, really..." - common quote "If you can't decide what to do, let the Force decide for you. Unless of course it makes a horrible decision, then you'd be better off just winging it." "Well, you know what they say... Improvise!" - common quote when things don't go as planned "Form I, also known as the Way of the Sarlacc... and they're trying to kill each other again... I should really start training Younglings individually..." - teaching about lightsaber combat "Silence is both a wonderful and terrible thing." "In a city, if you don't hear anything but silence... It probably means the Sith killed everyone in it. Hahaha... I'm going to stop laughing now." "... ... ... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" - on serious occasions "Sorry..." "You what, mate?" - when hearing about someone doing something "The Force... Could you guys please pay attention to the lesson?!" - teaching about the Force "Hey, I'm staying out of it. Don't get me involved." "No attachments... And this time, I mean it." "Sometimes, you just have to do as told, even if it's wrong." "The mission or the man? Which do you value more?" "Either do what is right, or do what must be done." "Die a Jedi or die a husband. That's your choice." Powers and Abilities LIGHTSABER Bernard was known for being one of the greater duelists of the Jedi Order. Throughout his career as a Jedi, he practiced all the forms. His scores for each forms are shown below. Shii-Cho - 7/10 Makashi - 9/10 Bernard was a great Shii-Cho practitioner. As the first Bernard was one of the finest practitioners of Makashi. Form, he practiced it for most of his early training. He spent most of his time practicing in this Form, even Once he had mastered it a bit; he began training in the when he is supposed to practice other Forms, he still second Form. practices Makashi, which is why he is seen as one of best duellists in the Order. (Which he disagrees to.) Soresu - 7/10 Ataru - 8/10 Djem So | Shien - 7/10 Niman - 6/10 Juyo | Vaapad - 8/10 Bernard also often used Dun Möch, although results were below what he expected, as Bernard was not one to usually say things about others, be it bad or good. Bernard also used Sokan. Sokan teaching revolved around "using the environment to get a tactical advantage in combat." He was good at using Sokan, as he would win some of his duels with it. Aside from these, Bernard was also known to have used Trákata, which was a form of lightsaber combat that took advantage of the lightsaber's ability to be turned on and off. Although Bernard was an excellent duelist, he is also a practitioner of Form "Zero", a principle which taught one to only use his lightsaber when truly needed, and always find an alternative solution. FORCE WIP Control Tutaminis (Energy absorption)- 5/10 Curato Salva (Self-healing) - 8/10 Altus Sopor (Increase Focus on Force) - 7/10 OTHER ABILITIES Language Bernard was capable of understanding many languages, due to his many missions with his Masters and Padawans across the galaxy. He could also write in foreign languages, however, he could not speak some of them. Pilot Lightsabers Throughout his career, Skirata had an array of lightsabers. He started out with a standard lightsaber he had created finished at the Jedi Temple after he went to Ilum with other Younglings to collect crystals. There was nothing very special about lightsaber, besides the design unique only to him, a blue crystal from Ilum and a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse. Which he added at the request of his first master, Kyp Thano, who was a Nautolan, "Just in case we get missions on Glee Anselm or Mon Calamari", since lightsabers without this broke underwater. He would use this lightsaber until the end of his and Master Thano's final mission together. During that mission, Master Thano died. ... Bernard would then keep his and his Master's lightsabers in his quarters for the rest of his life, as memory of him. About a month after these events, Skirata received word that he would be trained by a new Master, Master Zack Sinite. He then made a new set of lightsabers, a saber, and a shoto, as instructed by Master Sinite, so he could learn Jar'kai. Also, he collected two new crystals, instead of using his previous one, and his previous Master's. HIs new crystals were blue (Shoto) and green (Saber). The appearance of the pair is a merge of Skirata's and Thano's sabers. He also included a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse to these, as well as added red paint on some parts. He would use these until he is made a Knight under Sinite, where he would have already mastered a bit of all the forms. Upon becoming a Knight, Skirata decided that we would do his best to completely master the forms. For that purpose he made several lightsabers. The first of which, is the "Beckoner". He would use this lightsaber to practice Shii-Cho, and also, would be the main lightsaber, which he used until his death. (And since he cared so much for the lightsaber, after becoming a Master, he created a replica of it with cortosis, one of the known metals that a lightsaber cannot cut through.) The appearance of the lightsaber was based on Master Sinite and his Padawan, Ruui Skiel's lightsaber. It contained a blue crystal (Later on in his life, he would find a shard from the Kaiburr crystal, and replace his blue one.) After mastering Shii-Cho to a degree, Skirata set his eyes on mastering Makashi next. He tried his best using the Beckoner while practicing, but decided to create a new lightsaber. And that is how the "Apostle" came to be. Bernard broke away from creating standard lightsabers, and came up with a curve-hilted lightsaber, to better suit the needs of Makashi's precision. At first, it was hard to use, as it confused him, but later on, he would master Makashi so well, he could sometimes even beat those using other forms. After that, he went on to practice Soresu. He also decided to make a new lightsaber just for that purpose, the "Beacon". It had similar appearance to his second lightsaber, a part of the "Echo" pair, except for the blue paint that was added onto it. (Same as is previous lightsabers, he added a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse, but a while after creating it. He then decided he would add this feature to all his future lightsabers.) Although he still did not master Soresu fully, he chose the continue on and learn Ataru. (He would return to master Soresu after he mastered the other forms.) For Ataru, Bernard decided to practice it with a shoto, instead of a lightsaber, like Master Yoda did. At first, he was successful, but not long after, he realized he was failing, and decided to create a lightsaber, for his further learning of Ataru (And later, Djem So and Shien.) He then built the "Apocalypse" (He named his lightsaber this name after getting a vision of an apocalypse of a certain group, (Later revealed to be the Jedi.), and he wanted to act against the event.) This saber would be used to further practice Ataru, and later Djem So/Shien since both forms are alike in a manner, therefore, the lightsaber could be used for both. The design is unknown to Bernard. Whilst he was creating the hilt, he imagined something different, he then thought, it was the will of the Force that led to this special hilt. He would master both Ataru and Djem So/Shien with this lightsaber, after which he would keep it in a vault in his quarters where he keeps memories of past events, failures and achievements alike. After that, he went on to practice Niman, and once again created lightsabers. Niman is known for the practitioners using dual sabers most of the time. Bernard wanted to fit in, and created "Concordia", two single bladed lightsabers. He was right in doing so, while practicing with the Battlemaster at that time, he would fail when using Niman with one lightsaber. Niman would be Bernard's "worst form". By the time Bernard had finished trying to master Niman, and before practicing Juyo/Vaapad, Bernard had become a member of the High Council. So, he created a lightsaber with a hilt made of a special metal called Electrum. (Which was only allowed to members of the High Council.) Aside from the change in metal for the hilt, nothing is different from it and from other lightsabers. After Bernard had finished trying to master the forms, he went on to practice with the Jedi Battlemaster at the Temple to train in other weapons. Normally, Jedi were only trained with a lightsaber, but Bernard didn't want to be just another Jedi. He would train with the Battlemaster in the use of many weapons, ranged and melee. (Some weapons he used are shown below.) Possessions Robes Ships Bernard had an array of ships that he had owned (and used) throughout his life. Below are some of his well-known ones. Bernard had owned a Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor that he named the "Amethyst Hawkbat". (After the paint job, and the interceptor's high-maneuverability.) He would use this from apprentice-ship to Master Thano to early Knighthood, where it would be destroyed after a crashing because of a vicious dogfight with a Sith. (Which would also result to the loss of his left leg (Shown below.)) Bernard would later use a better version of the interceptor, known simply as the Delta-7B (Aetherpsrite-class Light Interceptor). He would call his new interceptor the "Amethyst Hawkbat II", in honor of his previous interceptor. Bernard would also fly an Eta-2 Actis later on in his career. Bernard also used a frigate on many occasions when on peace missions. The class of the frigate is unknown, and its name is "name here". On rare occasions, Bernard would either fly an LAAT (When required to by the clones under his command, when on missions with them.), and a Nu-class Shuttle (When on missions with Senators.) Others Galleries